


Friday 13th

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be watching you, every move you make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday 13th

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting actual art to AO3 - please bear with me!
> 
> Inspired by Atomic Rooster's "Friday 13th", which is part of the soundtrack of the series.
> 
> Wake Up In The Night, Stare Into The Dark.  
> You Can Feel Your Fear, Tearing At Your Heart.  
> Trying To Lock Your Door, There Is No Escape.  
> I'll Be Watching You, Every Move You Make.
> 
> Someone Please, Please Save Me.  
> No One Will Save You - They Won't Try.  
> Someone Please, Please Help Me.  
> Everyone's Lonely When They Die,  
> Everyone's Lonely When They Die.
> 
> No One In The World Will Want You - Save Me!  
> No One In The World Will Need You - Save Me!  
> No One In The World Will Love You - Save Me!  
> No One In The World Will Miss You - Save Me!
> 
> Walking Down The Street, Footsteps Close Behind.  
> Dare Not Turn Your Head, Don't Know What You'll Find.  
> Trying To Shout For Help, Your Words Turn To Dust.  
> Looking For A Friend, No One You Can Trust.
> 
> Someone Please, Please Save Me.  
> No One Will Save You, They Won't Try.  
> Someone Please, Please Help Me.  
> Everyone's Lonely When They Die,  
> Everyone's Lonely When They Die.

 


End file.
